Little Lucy
by AnotherStranger
Summary: Lucy changed into five years old girl by an old witch and she needs to find her true love within 2 days or she will die. Will Lucy find her true love and back into her normal appearance?
1. Chapter 1

**notice : Grammar still suck ! and this story may be a little boring :p**

**disclaimer ! (i do not own Fairy Tail)**

It was another ordinary day in Magnolia, The sun was shining brightly, birds were singing along my way to my second home, Fairy Tail guild.

"Good morning, everyone" i yelled as i opened the guild doors. I could hear people answering my greeting as well as i walked to the bar.

"Good morning, Mira" i said happily.

"Good morning Lucy. What can i get for you on this sunny day?" She asked nicely with a typical soft smile she has.

"A glass of fresh orange juice would be great Mira, thanks!" i replied.

"Got it"

While Mira took a glass of orange juice for me, i turned around to look around the hall, looking for a certain pink-haired mage. But i couldn't find him anywhere.

Mira back "Hey, Mira..have you seen Natsu today?" i asked.

"Oh, he came here early today and he took a solo mission" Mirajane replied as she put my orang juice in front of me. I took a sip.

"Without me?" i mumbled.

"Yes, he said he needs the money, he wants to buy something.." Mira responded on my little murmur i got a little heart attack because i thought that Mira wouldn't hear what i'd just said.

"W-what is that?" i stuttered

Mira put her index finger on her chin and she rolled her eyes, showing that she was thinking "Umm...i don't know, i think that's something really expensive. But don't worry he'll be right back tomorrow" Mira tried to assured me "Uh-huh.." i replied briefly. It was a rare thing that Natsu went on mission without me.

"Uhm..i think you can help me here because we will have a special guests from the magic council today and i think i will need a little help from you due to Lisanna was on her mission with Elfman, Evergreen and Bickslow" Mira said as she grinned.

"Magic council ? I would like to help you, Mira. It will be fun" I said, smiling sweetly as i took the last sip of my orange juice.

"Thanks" she giggled.

AFTER A TIRING DAY AT THE GUILD

"Aah..they finally go home.." I said as i sat down on the stool.

"I bet you must be really tired" Mira said as she cleaned up the plates and glasses.

"Yeah..i kind of tired.." i replied with a super tired tone.

"You may go home now, Lucy. Thank you ver much for helping me today"

"It was really fun to help you today, Mira" i said as i stretched my body.

"Bye, Lucy..have a good night" Mirajane said.

"You too.." i replied as i walked out from the guild.

I hummed as i walked to my apartment but when i was on my way home, an old and short woman with a black cloak and a stick which was a little bit higher than her, called me "Young lady.." she said.

i stopped and turned around and there was no other people around here. Just me and the old woman "m-me..?" i questioned with my face full of confused and my index finger pointing at me right in front of my nose.

"Yes you..beautiful young lady.." she smiled and waved her hand, giving me a sign to come closer.

I came closer to the old woman, my face filled with confusion when the old woman groping her big purple bag "Here for you.." the old woman offering me a bottle of strawberry juice.

"What is this for?" i asked curiously.

"I just made it for my beloved grandson but i'm not sure about the taste..would you like to try it for me?" the old woman asked politely that made me wouldn't able to refuse.

"A-alright..i'll try it" i responded doubtfully and then i drunk the strawberry juice in one big gulp just in case if it tastes bad, but.. "Wow..it tastes good !" i said, grinning widely.

"really?" The old woman asked.

"Y-yes..it...is..." suddenly i felt the whole world spinning around, i felt so dizzy, i felt the whole world getting bigger, the houses, even the old woman in front of me getting bigger and taller "W-what happened?" i asked weakly as i hold my head with my hands and then i knelt down.

The old woman in front of me smirking at me "W-what did you do to me?" i asked weakly, still felt dizzy as hell.

"Find your true love.." she said briefly "W-what? What do you mean?" i asked.

"Find you true love and you will back to normal..." she said and then she turned around and walked away.

"W-wait..!" i yelled, as i tried to stand up and catch her.

She stopped, and saw me by her shoulder "The deadline is the day after tomorrow days if you haven't found your true love until the day, you will die..and one last thing, don't tell other people about this and your real identity..or you won't be able to go back to normal anymore. You will be on this form for the rest of your life" she said but then she gone away.

'Back to normal? What does she mean?' i questioned in my head then i saw my hands 'it..can't be.. i must be..dreaming!' my mouth shaped a perfect O and my eyes widened as i saw my hands getting smaller, my feet getting shorter and my hair getting shorter and the colour changed into dark brown 'i-i become a five years-old kid!?'.

I didn't know what i had to do, Natsu was on his solo mission, Gray was on date with Juvia so did Erza with Jellal.

'somebody..help me..please..e..' i stuttered in my head then i closed my eyes and fell asleep. The effect of the juice was really strong, it made my tired and sleepy.

**THE NEXT MORNING **

I opened my tired eyes and i saw people were staring at me and i could hear they murmured "Who is that little girl?" "What a pity tiny girl.." "What is she doing here?" "where are her parents?".

I got up quickly "Little girl, what is your name?" a black haired woman leaned down and asked me.

I stared at her for a while "My name is-" i stopped because of a memory came across my mind about what the old woman said about my identity "M-m..my..n..name...my n-name...aaahhh!" i stuttered then i ran away as i yelled.

I squeezed my eyes as i ran as fast as could 'What the hell is happening to me?!'.

My feet had brought me to a small alley near Magnolia Station. i sat down and put my head on my knee, trying to remember what had just happened last night.

"Magnolia! I'm back!" i heard a familiar voice yelled happily 'Natsu?!' i said in my mind. I saw the pink haired boy yelled stupidly as he walked towards the Fairy Tail guild.

Without thinking twice, i ran towards him "Natsu!" i called.

"Huh?" he stared at me "Who are you, Little girl?" he asked innocently.


	2. Chapter 2

I stopped 'L-little girl?' i thought as i blinked my eyes once but then i realized 'stupid!' i said on my mind "M-me..my name..my-my name..." i stuttered again my body was trembling, i was scared as hell, i didn't know what i had to do...stupid Lucy..

"Your name...?" he asked again as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"M-my name is..Lucky ! Yes, Lucky Philia" i said as i crossed my index finger with my middle finger behind me.

"So...Lucky, what do you want? How do you know my name?" he gave me a bunch of questions.

"Um..i have read about you on the sorcerer magazine in a...million time!" i reasoned as i rolled my eyes so i didn't have to make eyes contact with him.

"And what do you want from me?" he asked suspiciously. Luckily, Natsu was stupid enough to being lied by a five years old girl.

"I-i need you to help me..i'm looking for...-" 'for my true love ! Say it, Lucy!' i said on my mind, i really couldn't say this. What kind of five years old girl who wants to find her true love on that age!

"Your parents?" he asked again.

"n-no..i don't have parents.." i replied sadly.

"So who are you looking for? Your brother ?Your sist-"

"M-MY TRUE LOVE!" i yelled as i cutted him off and i could feel my face getting warmer.

Natsu frowned "Sorry girl, but im busy..i'm in hurry, i still have so many things to do there's no time to play around, well maybe next time. So..bye!" he said as he ran away.

"S-STOP! PLEASE !" i shouted loudly and causing Natsu stopped and turn around to face me again 'yes!'. My eyes were teary as i started to cry "Nononono..don't cry please..." Natsu knelt down in front of me as he stroke my hair to calm me down.

"You don't understand..you must help me..please.." i said while sobbing. I don't wanna die! Not, before i can buy my house back!

Natsu sighed "Alright..i'll help you, please stop crying" he wiped my tears. I felt the warmth of his hand on my cheeks that really calm me down, yet made me blush a little bit.

"Thank you.." i thanked him then he lifted me up and put me on his shoulder, ah well..it was fun. I enjoyed it as i grinned widely.

**AT FAIRY TAIL GUILD**

"So, here we are, Fairy Tail guild. The best guild in this Fiore" Natsu explained proudly as he grinned widely.

I smirked at Natsu's typical stupid grin. He looks cuter when he grins like that, and i could say i like it.

Natsu opened the guild main doors "Guys, i'm back!" he shouted happily as he waved his hand "And look who come with me!" he pointed his index finger towards me, kept his toothy grin on his mouth.

I could her people's murmur so i decided to explain by myself "Good day, everyone ! My name is Lucky Philia and i'm looking for my true love!" i explaied briefly. For Mavis's sake it was the most embarassing moment in my ruined life.

I could hear some people were laughing of my stupidness and the others are talking about my cuteness and what i hated the most was because all of the Fairy Tail guild members thought that i am Lucy Heartphilia who cursed into five years old girl with dark brown hair named Lucky Philia was joking!

And i could hear Natsu chuckled. My eyes teary again "N-Natsu.." i grab Natsu's hand and pulled it a little bit.

"Whoops..don't cry, please.." Natsu responded "Guys, can't you stop make fun of this beautiful little lady, please?" he said with a serious glare. I never knew Natsu could say that kind of thing when there's a little girl with him. It was just..so cute..

Everyone stopped laughing and talking. Natsu walked me to the bar and put me onto the bar so everyone could see me clearly "Thank you.." i said to Natsu, he nodded and smiled softly "So everyone..what i just said earlier about me is not a joke. I'm serious" i said loudly.

"You're so cute.." A white haired maid said.

"Noooo! I'm serious, please..if i couldn't find my true love until tommorow evening, i will die..please..!" i whined like a kid. Well, i was a kid that time.

Everyone kept on silence. i bet they had no idea to response. I lowered my head, my face filled with dissapointment. Natsu suddenly patted my head "Don't worry..i'll help you to find your true love" he said with promosing tone.

"I'd like to help you too!" a dark blue haired young mage responded as she made fists on her hands.

"Yeah..that sounds fun.." A good-looking black haired guy said as he stripped down his shirt.

"Wear your clothes, ice-princess! She's just five years old.. Oh! Her innocent eyes!" Natsu growled as he closed my eyes with his warm big hand. Since when Natsu could be this cute around kid ?

"Uups! My bad!" Gray shocked as he looked down to his uncovered chest and wore back his shirt in a flash with a little bit annoyed face.

No needed a minute, i could see everyone raised their hands and said "i'd like to help too!" "There's nothing wrong on helping someone.." and "Juvia doesn't need to look for her truly love, because she has found it..Gray-sama.." said a gorgeous blue-haired mage as she clinging around onto Gray.

"T-Thank you, everyone!" i thanked them. Thanks God for giving me such good friends here.

Then, they started to form some teams. Some of the teams took a photo of me to make a poster and some of them were looking for someone who matches me.

"Here you go.." Mirajane said as she gave me a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you.." i smiled cutely and took a sip.

"Look how they're working so hard for you.." Mirajane said as she smiled softly, showing her maternity.

"Yeah..i'm so grateful.." i responded as saw them working.

After hours of waiting, finally the Fairy Tail teams came back and bought me about 35 five years old boys, some were with their moms and they asked me to choose which one did i want. But how come i date a five years old boy when the fact is my age is 18 years old. I was just turned into 5 !

i chose nobody.

"Sorry..they're not what i want.." i said sadly as i lowered my head again, staring at my small feet.

"It's okay..we'll be looking for another boys tomorrow. It's getting late now" Levy said as she patted my head.

"But the deadline is tomorrow evening!" i said a little bit yelled because i was worried. I don't wanna die..

"Don't worry Lucky, we will find him tomorrow afternoon..Umm, what kind of boy do you want?" Erza asked nicely.

"I..i don't know..but one thing for sure, i won't date a five years old boys.."

"So, how old is he should be?" questioned Erza again.

"18...maybe...?" i mumbled doubtfully. Suddenly Natsu came back and called me "Hey Lucky!"

"Y-yes?" i stuttered and my cheeks suddenly getting warmer and pink shades appeared on my cheeks. Why did i feel this way ? Why did my heart beat so fast?

"It's getting late, lets go home ! Oh, you can stay in my house if you want" He said as he smirked hesitantly and rubbed the back of his head.

"C-can i? Really?" i asked, my eyes widened in surprise and showing my cute toothy grin.

"Yes, of course..Let's go!" Natsu said, grinning widely as he put me on his shoulder just like this morning.

I blushed a little bit and my heart started beating really fast again like it would explode in a minute 'What am i thinking about?!' i said in my mind.

"So..bye now, Mira, Erza, Levy" Natsu said as he saw them through his shoulder and my feet. They waved their hands, so did i as lowered my head a little bit to hide my blushing cheeks.

Luckily, they didn't see it.

"Bye. See you tomorrow!" Erza, Mira and Levy said as they waved their hands.

**AT NATSU'S HOUSE**

"So, Lucky..welcome to Dragneel's nest. The house isn't really big but i think it would be comfortable enough for you. I've just cleaned it up right before i pick you up. So, i hope you like it. You can sleep in my bed if you want and i will sleep on the couch near the bed. Just call me if you need something" Natsu said as he proudly showing off his super duper messy house.

I felt like my jaw had just fallen to the ground because of this mess "d-did you just clean it up?" i stuttered.

"Yes" Natsu replied proudly.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT ?! THIS IS NOT CLEAN AT ALL ! NOT. AT. ALL! UNDERSTAND?!" I shouted loudly, causing Natsu shocked as hell.

"W-who taught you to speak like that?" he asked. His face was full of confusion, his eyes widened in shock.

I closed my mouth with my hands 'uups..i forgot! Stupid!'.

I smirked stupidly "N-no.. I was just trying to say a thing like what the actresses and actors say when they're getting mad..hehe..sorry "sticking my tongue out, i rubbed the back of my head.

Natsu rolled his eyes "I always know that TV is not good for kids.." he said.

I smirked "Let me clean up your house" i said as i put the garbages and then i swept the dust off.

**After minutes of cleaning...**

"Wow..you did a good job" Natsu said as he walked out from the bathroom.

'i'll kill you, freakin' stupid overgrown-lizzard's son' i growled on my mind but.."Thanks. I did it as my gratitude of your kindness" i said politely with the purest-looking smile.

Natsu giggled then he came closer and knelt down in front of me, our faces distance only a few inches left. I blushed as he pinched my cheek "You're sooosososo cute..i like you" he grinned sweetly.

I could feel my face getting hot and redder so i lowered my head so my eyes would be covered by my bangs and said "i-i'd like to take a bath.." as i walked away.

"Oh, the bathroom is over there..i'll take you a towel and clothes" he said as he stood up and showed me the bathroom, then went to his bedroom to take me a towel and a new clothes.

"T-thanks!".

**NEXT MORNING**

"Lucky ! Lucky wake up! Wake up !" Natsu shook my body gently.

I opened my eyes "Huh? What happened?" i asked as i rubbed my sleepy eyes.

"It's time to go" he said

I sat up and looking around and i found a clock on the wall behind Natsu "It's just 5AM. Let me sleep for 2 hours more.." i said as i back to sleep.

"Nooo.. Hey ! wake up! I have to go now" he shook my body again.

"Where do you want to go on this early morning?" i opened my eyes once again.

"Mission. I have to go for mission. I need to get more money" he said nonchalantly.

"For what? You'd just come back from a mission yesterday. Now let me sleep.." i said as i closed my eyes again.

Natsu lifted me up by my feet "Wake up and wash your face you little princess. I need to go now and i won't leave you in my house alone. You better stay at the guild so Mira can take care of you while i'm on my mission" and put me down on the sink and stared at me.

I frowned as i cross my hands in front of my chest "What?" he asked.

"How can i wash my face while you're here?" i said a little bit angry.

"Ups.." Natsu walked out from the bathrooom. I giggled a little then i washed my face and brushed my teeth.

"I'm ready" i said as i walked out from the bathroom.

"Alright. Let's go" Then, me and Natsu walked through the Magnolia City to the lovely Fairy Tail guild. But suddenly, i realized something. My face became pale and my whole body trembling terribly 'This is the day..' i thought as i looked at the sunrise. I stopped.

Natsu stopped and looked around at me "What's wrong?" he said as he put his knees on the ground "Are you sick?" his hand reached my forehead. I didn't answer. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked again.

"T-today is the day.." i replied with my trembling sound.

"What day? Your bithday?" he asked playfully.

"No..if today i couldn't find my true love, i will die..remember?" i felt really down.

Natsu ruffled his hair "Aaaargh..! Can't you stop your stupid game ? What kind of five years old girl who will die if she can't find her true love ?!" He growled.

I shocked "Alright ! I'll find it by myself ! Thanks for helping me yesterday. I appreciate it and sorry for taking too much of your time!" i shouted then i ran away. I couldn't believe it ! i thought he was serious at the first time. I should've known they wouldn't ever help me. 'Stupid Natsu! I hate you!'.


End file.
